The Unnamed :: A Pein OneShot ::
by TwistedTime
Summary: This One-shot is for KITTYxxxCATTYxxxGIRLxxx’s sister, hope you like it, Cat! ;D I couldn’t think of a name…I can’t name things…I’m sorry . Originally published on Quizilla, I moved it onto here as well.


The Unnamed :[: A Pein One-Shot :]:

This One-shot is for KITTYxxxCATTYxxxGIRLxxx's sister, hope you like it, Cat! ;D I couldn't think of a name…I can't name things…I'm sorry

ONE-SHOT

- - - - -

It had been a while since she'd met, Pein. The leader of an infamous criminal organization, named _Akatsuki_. Akatsuki was after all of the nine tailed beasts. Then create world peace through war. A bloody massacre. So the world, the people of the world could know what true pain was. That was his vision for the world one day- someday soon. And the esteemed leader of Amegakure, or The Village Of The Rain. Pein was known everywhere. Even his name struck fear into the hearts of his enemies.

But no-one knew who Cat was

A ninja from a small, misinterpreted village. Just another "_commoner_" someone would spit. Or, "_foreigner_" Their voice dripping with hatred. Their stares even hurt. It burned into her back. How did they know she wasn't from Amegakure? She gotten rid of her Kohana headband ages ago, yet they still knew. Maybe it was the way she held her head low, but there was a small smile plastered onto her lips.

Why was she even in a big town like the Rain Village? She hated having to move through crowds of busy people. Orders of course. Orders from her leader, Pein. Or rather the man who she loved, but he had no idea she existed, treating her with disrespect his pierced eyes like ice looking through her. In his view she was only a small errant girl who brought the **real **members food sometimes.

Cat shrugged at another person who had walked flat into her, making her sway, almost dropping one of massive, over-packed brown paper bags she had with her. All she could do was grin at them as they shoveled past rudely. Muttering something dark under their breath.

Cat rearranged how she was holding the bags, causing her muscles to ache even more. A fast wind blew and Cat tried to see through her light brown hair. The strands blowing around her face, she peered through the stray strands that where floating around her head. She took a few more, slow steps. One bag slipped from her grasp, falling to the ground. Inside the bag, the eggs in it smashed on the floor. Golden yolk seeped onto the floor, like blood.

"Oh no…" Cat sunk down to her knees and started to collect the cracked and broken eggs scattered across the concrete floor. She left only a yellow stain on the ground. She made another trip the store, buying more eggs.

Cat glanced at her wrist watch, '8:34pm' she thought; _'maybe I'll still be able to see him if I hurry back to the base'. _Cat picked up her pace, stating to walk faster, the sun was gone by now. Replaced by a moon and ink blackness around her. The paper bags rustled in her hands, the weight become very heavy, she was over packed and she like she was a pack-mule. With men's groceries. The cashier even gave her a dirty look when she bought Kakuzu's '_Musk~ for real men_.'*

She shook her head and started to break into a slow jog, still in high hopes, as she knew that she might get a glimpse of Pein. Her smile widened at the thought of him. The air was beginning to get cold, and whisks of hot air was rising from her mouth. And the condensed air rose away into the nothingness of the black sky. Cat stopped, needing the catch her breath. She put down the paper bags and sat on nearby marble steps. She had been in a full run for a few blocks and having been walking around most of the day with groceries her arms where tingling with pain.

After five more deep breaths her breathing seemed to return to normal and her heart rate went down. It became slower. The artic cold was getting to her; she rubbed her hands together and breathed into them trying to warm herself up.

She started to collect the five bags she had been carrying with her. Juggling the bags she jumped form foot to foot trying to pick up the last one.

She leaned over, only to find that some of Tobi's candy had fallen out of one of the bags.

Cat groaned out of frustration, she wriggled one of her hands to get to the packet of sweets on the ground.

"Need some help?" Cat turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. She saw a flash of flame red hair come close to her. But it was hard to distinguish anything in the dark.

"Uhhh…yes?" Cat said uncertainly. She glanced around trying to see _who _was helping her. She saw the proverbial Akatsuki cloak draped around her helpers shoulders, red clouds dotted on a black cloak.

Cat crooked her head to the side and squinted trying to figure out who was helping her, "Pein?" Cat looked, realizing it really was Pein. He turned around, showing his face, with his piercings that decorated his face, shining beautifully in the moonlight. There was something different about him. It might have just been the bad lighting but she could have sworn there was something crimson, gleaming red on his face.

"Pein…" she felt herself become bashful, shy and girly around him. Suddenly there was a rosy pink tint on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

Pein already knew the answer, 'Looking for prey' he wanted to answer, but he looked at her eyes and noticed how she was looking at him. In a manner no other girl had ever looked at him before. Pein's hardened façade melted in her loving gaze. Pein found that he was stumbling over his words, he'd never noticed how…good-looking she was.

"I-I was…just walking around town…and t-thought you.." Pein gulped "Needed some…help?" Pein said his sentence as if it was a question. Cat's throat closed up with nervousness, he was standing so close to her, she could feel his hot breath on her face, he was lightly panting.

"Oh" Cat said raising her eyebrows. A heavy silence followed, the only sound was them breathing and the rustling of his cloak in the wind.

Pein bent down and picked up the packet of sweets. He neatly placed it back in the bag for her. He gulped again, a salty, almost a rusty aftertaste in his mouth washed over his pallet.

"We should get back to the base, eh? I'm getting cold. Mind if I walk you back?" Pein asked her gently.

"Sure." She replied, "I don't mind at all. I would like some company." Cat said, a small bashful grin appearing on her face.

Pein nodded and started to walk in the direction of the Akatsuki HQ with her. Cat was still holding all of the over-loaded bags in her hands and they stated to march back. After a few silent minutes Pein noticed she was struggling with them.

"Do-do you need some help?" Pein asked, taking one of the bags from her. She gleamed at him, though he couldn't see it.

They walked in stillness. Pein commented on how heavy the bags where, "I can't believe you carry all of this yourself." He said, sitting down on the sidewalk.

Cat smiled and sat down next to him, "I guess so, but I'm used to it." There was a light from inside a building, the light illuminated Pein's face and she got a good look at him.

_Red._

Smeared across his face, fresh traces on it coated his skin. Some in globules on his face. Splattered on his face, stained around his mouth, splattered on his forehead. The front of his cloak, and shirt underneath it, burning red. The crimson on his face could only be one thing~ blood. Cat's eyes widened.

"_What's that on your face…?"_

Cat breathed unable to look at him any longer, she turned away from him. This was not te man she knew.

"_What have you done?"_

She spat. Pein raised his fingers to his face, and smeared more blood across it. He glanced at his fingers, viewing them closely. Cat got up and gathered the bags, readying herself to leave.

"_Bye, Pein…" _

She breathed her gaze still avoiding him and his blood-soaked appearance. Cat started to run, far away from him.

She ran. The cold night air stinging her lungs. When she ran until all her limbs ached, her legs burned and lungs felt like they where about to collapse. And every fiber in her body screaming 'REST' was when she finally stopped. Panting heavily she stopped, taking in a suck of fresh air. Cat hadn't thought of what she had seen, she didn't dare think of Pein being such a creature, never. The thought of it was unbearable. Him a…a vampire? Impossible. She shrugged the dark thoughts form her head with a shake.

A gust of wind hit her. She gasped for breath, this wasn't a normal breeze.

"Wha-"

She was cut off by a pair of warm lips touching hers. Hands traced her body, running up and down her back. Cat returned this person's touch by wrapping her arms around his neck, putting her hands in his hair. He pulled away, gasping for air. It was then when Cat saw his piercings, the metal on his face, and the shock of amber hair. – Pein.

He leaned his forehead on hers, put his hand to her lips, not allowing her to speak. Domineeringly, indifferently, and meek with affection for her he told her,

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I just couldn't…" He sighed. Resting his head on hers. "But I really like your company…"

_Fin_

- - - - -

'_Musk'~ For real men, is probably a men's deodorant that doesn't exist, and I have no idea where that catch phrase comes form…'For real men' Ha-ha. _


End file.
